


Alien: The Colony

by MockingJay_Wing1



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingJay_Wing1/pseuds/MockingJay_Wing1
Summary: After an attempt at colonising the planet Heni, designated LV 1798, Captain Michael Grady and his team attempt to escape the deadly threats of the Xenomorph and Yautja, (Predator), races.





	1. The Initial assault.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a bugger to end neatly, so please give me your opinions so I can improve!

Prologue.

 

Space twisted, warped and revealed a ship cruising through the void like a huge bird of prey. On board, inside a enormous, dark throne room, a tall dread-locked figure strode toward another figure, seated on an ornately decorated chair, and bowed. In a harsh, guttural tongue, the figure in the chair spoke. “Report.” The bowing figure straightened. “We are one standard hour out from the Serpent home world, Great One, and have just exited hyperspace,” he said. “Good. Launch the Secondary Cruisers. Prepare the other YoungBorn. The Serpents are not to be underestimated, but killing one is a matter of great honour,” the seated figure replied. “Understood, Great One. What about the Honourless that are already on the planet? They are certainly no friend to the Serpents, after all.” The seated figure considered a moment, then: “They are surprisingly resourceful. Therefore, they could complicate things. First, destroy their mode of interstellar transportation, then kill them at your own leisure. They make good sport.” ”Of course, Great One.” The ship glided on, toward a planet that the Honourless, or human, race were trying but failing to establish a sustainable colony on… 

 

Chapter One: The Initial Assault.

 

The highest ranking soldier on the planet Heni, (LV1798), Lieutenant Michael Grady, Intergalactic Marine Corps, swore and rammed another clip into his Pulse Rifle, and began firing at the approaching Xenomorphs. He swore again, more foully, when he saw how little an effect his shots had. A tall, fit man, with a replacement right hand of duranium from a previous mission, he had accepted the post on Heni because he'd figured that it couldn't be worse than a posting on the front lines. They'd had an easy enough task: protect a small, self sufficient colony of eighty people, and eradicate any wildlife that threatened the colony. On the other side of the planet's main lake, another group had the exact same objective. At first, it'd seemed a cinch. The only wildlife that could've harmed a human stayed up in the four hundred metre tall trees But then, an enormous derelict starship had been found, with a single egg in it. That egg had hatched, a colony of Xenomorphs had formed, then things went to hell. Two weeks later, with more than half his colonists and Marines dead, he couldn't help but feel that he'd been had by the Corps. “Come on, men!”,he yelled. “Don't let me down.” There were varying degrees of response from what, two weeks ago, had been a full thirty man Intergalactic Marines squad. Now, only sixteen remained, and more were dying every day. He heard a yell of terror from further down the line, and, turning, saw a corporal fall back, a multi-legged thing attached to his face, with it's long tail wrapped tightly around his neck. As he watched, the corporal attempted vainly to yank it off, then fell on his back and lay still. Grady motioned some Marines forward to take his place, then put a bullet in the head of a Xeno that had tried to creep upon him. Moving toward the stricken Marine, he grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him to a medpod to save him from the grisly death that the facehugger would have caused him. “Rest a while, corporal.”, Grady muttered. “We'll need you back soon! Fall back!”, he yelled. “We can't hold them. Fall back, and take cover behind the sentry turrets!” The remaining men ran for the cover provided by two AN-145 Automated Sentry Turrets. The turrets put up a powerful wave of cover fire as the men came closer, killing five, ten, a dozen Xenos, more than half the original attacking wave. Grady felt a glimmer of hope. “Keep firing!”, he yelled to the Marines behind the turrets. “Take them down!” Eventually, the sentry turret's rapid blasting ceased, and for the first time since the battle began, there was silence.


	2. Chapter Two: Yautja.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I need this? Ok, then! The Predators appear.

Chapter Two: Yautja.

 

Grady removed his helmet and wiped the sweat from his brow. His second-in-command, Captain Shane Groves, came up to him and said, “Next time shouldn't we lead with that, Lieutenant?” “No,” said Grady. “We're almost out of turret ammo as it is. The turrets are strictly a last resort. Those are orders direct from the Weyland-Yutani Corporation.” The Captain spat. “Damn the Weyland-hoohaha Corporation, I think we should lead with that when they come back, sir. They almost punched through our defences that time, and they will be back, sir,” said the Captain. “It's not my decision, Groves, but we've got to obey orders. Otherwise-” “Otherwise what? We'll be court-martialed?” cut in Groves. “We're already stuck on a death planet for the next year!” Grady snapped. “Well, maybe there's a reason for that! Have you considered that it's not about you?” yelled Grady. “These colonists are trying to start a new life here, and we owe it to them to at least try to protect them!” He walked off, already planning his strategy in the face of the inevitable next attack. Then he heard a thunderous noise, and, looking up, saw an enormous, angular starship passing overhead. Guns bristled from every flat surface, and it couldn't have been more foreboding if it had “Die, SUCKERS” printed on the side. “Sir! We just lost contact with the USS Rigamorte, up in orbit!”, yelled a technician, running up to him and Groves. Grady just sighed. He had a sinking feeling that their situation had just gotten a lot worse. Groves cursed foully, then said “What the actual hell was that?” “I don't know, but tell the men to be on their guard. We may have a new enemy on our hands,” Grady replied, heading back toward the command building. “ But, we might not, right?”, said Groves, desperately wanting to believe it. Grady turned abruptly. “If I've learned anything from combat, it's that if something bad could happen, it will happen. It's called Sod's law.” And with that, Grady turned on his heel, and disappeared into the command centre, leaving Groves to mull over their conversation. 

. . . 

 

Meanwhile, in a clearing a few dozen kilometres away, three small ships touched down with a huge blast from the exhaust , and disgorged the occupants: Three Youngborn Yautja, ready and eager to kill. Activating their cloaking devices, the Predators vanished into the jungle. Overhead, the mothership loomed...

 

. . .

 

The next day, back at the Marine encampment, a scout came running into the command building, dripping blood and acid on the floor. He flopped into a medpod, then breathlessly reported that a huge group of Xenomorphs was coming, at least a hundred, and they weren't stopping. “Son of a bitch,” said Grady. “We don't stand a chance against that many Xenomorphs without the turrets. Crap.” “What are your orders, sir?”, asked the Marine who had brought in the scout. “Fortify the base. Man the turrets. Now!” said Grady. The Marine ran out with a resounding cry of “Yes sir!”. About twenty minutes later, the Xenomorphs arrived, in more force than Grady had ever seen. Over a hundred and twenty Xenos tore through the outlying fortifications like paper, but then they ran up against the brick wall of the turret fire. But four Xenos manage to get through the defence on the east side, and had almost reached the turret position when - blam blam blam blam! Four headshots from the smoking TX-403 Scorpion handgun held by Grady, and the Xenomorphs dropped dead. “Keep going!” yelled Grady. “Kill every last one of these sons-of-bitches!” Then Grady heard several unearthly screeches, long and loud. A new breed of Xenomorph had arrived, ripping through the fortifications and taking out the turrets, almost with impunity. Praetorians, thought Grady. Crap. “Fall back!”, yelled Grady. “We can't fight them with force!” Thirteen replies of “Yes sir!” came through his earpiece as the Marine force ran for their lives, followed madly by the few remaining colonists. Before the Praetorians could pursue them, however, a strange rippling in the air came ghosting into the clearing, like a heat haze, and distracted them. As Grady ran, he heard a Xenomorph screech in pain and, turning, saw a masked and dreadlocked figure driving a spear right through the head of one of the Praetorians. Grady stared, amazed. Then a Xenomorph jumped at him, and he turned back to the task at hand, taking it out with two shots from his sidearm. Glancing back again, he saw that there were now three of the figures, and they were triple-teaming the Praetorians mercilessly. As he watched, a small plasma cannon folded up over one of their shoulders, and blasted the last one's head to pieces. “Holy crap!”, yelled Grady. “They should be working for us!” As the Xenomorph fell, the Predators slowly turned to face them. “Uh …We should probably go,” said Grady. “Yes, before they decide we're their next target!”, said Groves, magically appearing beside him. The retreat became a full scale panic, with all the men in the squad pelting toward their transport ship on the other side of the lake to the north of the clearing. “Why didn't we park closer?”, asked Groves, running beside Grady. “I don't know, it was the pilots decision,” said Grady, firing wildly over his shoulder at the on rushing Xenomorphs. “ Idiots!” said Groves, with feeling. “I agree,” said Grady, dodging a rock. “Well, I hope they're waiting for us,” said Groves, almost tripping over a log as he spoke. “They are, I radioed ahead. I hope,” muttered Grady, ducking a branch.


	3. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining Marines make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but there was crap that I was working through at home.

Chapter Three: The Hunt.

 

  
Just before Grady reached the lake, with the shuttle in sight, he heard an ear shattering noise and saw the same ship from earlier flying overhead. “No,” he muttered. “No!” It made no difference, and, coming out of the jungle, he saw a brilliant pulse of red light strike their shuttle – and vaporise it. “Damn it!” yelled Groves. “Everyone, into the jungle!” said Grady over the comms. “We'll survive longer if we're hidden!” Galvanised by his shout, the thirteen men and two women that were left turned as one and disappeared into the jungle. One of the last colonists wasn't fast enough, and the first few Xenos to arrive ripped into him, tearing him to pieces in a foul spray of blood. His screams followed the Marines into the jungle. When the Predators arrived moments later, the lakeside clearing was empty of living humans. It didn't matter so much to them because the main body of Xenomorphs arrived at the same time they did, so they were a wee bit distracted. About two and a half kilometres away from the battle, Grady called a halt and said: “Ok, there's a backup transport about two hundred klicks from here, so that's our best bet. Once we get it into orbit, we can send word to the Corp. Is anyone hurt?” The grand total was two fractures, a gash, a sprain, four lacerations, and one missing arm, caused by the claws of a Xenomorph. “Alright, everyone who can lift a pole, make stretchers for those who can't. Medic, with me.” The team's Medic was Scarlett Newman, experienced in the wounds made by acid, bullets, animals, knives, blunt objects, lasers, falls, vacuum, vehicles, and just about every other kind of injury you can imagine. She was short, fit , and pretty, with the exception of two diagonal scars on her face, running from just above her eyes down to her lower cheekbones. “Well? What's our best bet?”, asked Grady, talking about the armless man. “We'll have to be careful not to get it infected. I dunno if he'll make it.”, replied Newman, in her thick Scottish brogue. “Damn. Keep him stable, if you can. We are Oscar Mike in ten,” said Grady. “ We need to get to that transport!” “But sir-” “What, Newman?” “N-nothing.” “Well, good. Let's go!” Meanwhile, the three Yautja dispatched the last of the Xenomorphs and, activating their thermal vision visors, ran into the jungle, searching for the escaped Marine squad.

 

. . .

 

 

Three days later, the depleted Marine squad was within thirty kilometres of the backup transport. Grady called a halt and said, “Volunteers for a scouting mission. Not you, Newman. ” Four men came forward, including Groves. “Right. Your mission is to scout out the LZ. Use thermal vision tech to search for those cloakers, and above all: BE CAREFUL.” “Yes sir!”, said all four at once, then they disappeared into the jungle. “ Right. While they're gone, we need to set up a temporary Base Camp. I want a medical station set up in twenty minutes!” Drawing Newman aside, Grady whispered “Where's that handicapped soldier?” Newman winced. “Um, riight. Meant to tell ya that...weell...he sort of…died. A day ago.” “Well, why didn't you tell me? asked Grady incredulously. “Because you looked so busy, and no-one else had noticed!”, replied Newman. “Ya had so much on your plate that I thought it'd be best if I just buried him quietly! I said stuff over the mound, and everything!” Meanwhile, the recon team were approaching the shuttle over the flat ground in the specially prepared clearing. “Activating thermal goggles,” whispered Groves. “Affirmative,” whispered his second. “Thermal scans negative. Moving to electromagnetic.” “I got movement!”, yelled one, as a single Xenomorph jumped out of the trees above. “Take it out!” yelled the other three, all at once. Eventually the Xeno succumbed to the sheer weight of the ammunition that the Marines had fired at it. All clear,” said the second, a split second before his chest was ripped out by a plasma blast. “Shit! The cloakers are here! RUN!” yelled Groves. As they fled, the shuttle exploded in a huge fireball. 

 

. . .

 

Back at base camp, Grady and Newman were discussing the possibility of the other colony still being alive, and the possible merit of finding them, when a sound came from their left of something crashing through the jungle. They both pulled their guns, then lowered them as a battered and bleeding human figure came running toward them. It was the last remaining scout. “Lieutenant! Lieutenant!”He had just enough energy left to tell Grady what had occurred, then passed out from blood loss. “ Newman! Stabilise him! Dammit!” Grady yelled. “That was the last way off this rock!” He strode around in circles, gesticulating angrily. “Not only that, but my second-in-command is probably dead!” “Sir, he's dead,” said Newman quietly. Grady took no notice. He spun round, and pointed at Newman, kneeling by the dead soldier, who leaned away as if Grady's finger was a gun. “You are officially field-promoted to Captain!” “M-me, sir?” stammered Newman. “Yes, you. You seem to be a level-headed person,” said Grady. “Wow,” said Newman to herself. “Captain. Yessir!”, she replied proudly. “Now, Captain, where do you suggest we go from here?”, asked Grady. ”Because I'm at a loss for ideas.” Newman considered for a moment , then said: “Well, sir, there is one other way off this planet.” “Well, what?”, demanded Grady. “That ship that we saw destroying the main shuttle? It had several smaller cruisers buzzin' around it. So, all we need to do is ground one of those, then board it! They looked lightspeed-capable,” replied Newman. “But that would be almost impossible!”, bellowed Grady. “Please calm down, sir. I also have a plan on how ta do it,” said Newman placatingly. “Sorry. I'm a little worked up,” said Grady, subsiding. “So, what is this plan?” “Well, the first thing we should do is hook up with those other colonists, and thereby double our resources. Second, set up a trap for a shuttle. Third, kill the occupant and get the hell out of here!” concluded Newman, grinning. “You're just forgetting one thing, Captain,”said Grady. “What?” asked Newman. “ The big-ass mothership!” said Grady. “It's not just gonna stand there and let us nick a ship and fly away, now is it?” He was testing her, she knew, and so she responded accordingly. “Don't worry sir, we just need ta distract it for fifteen minutes!” she said. “Now, here's the plan for that as well...”


	4. The Secondary Colony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack on their home base, the Marines attempt to find help at the second colony.

The depleted Marine squad made their way toward the other colony, stopping every so often to lay false trails for the Yautja, who were undoubtedly following not far behind. After about two weeks, Grady called a halt and said: “Alright everyone, listen up! The other colony is just around this ridge. I don't know what we'll find there, but I hope to God that they're still alive.” Rounding the ridge, Grady couldn't believe his eyes. A beautiful, vibrant village stretched out in front of him, the occupants chatting cheerfully in the light of the two suns. Grady moved into the village, astonished. His band of Marines drew some curious looks from the colonists, but there was no hostility in the eyes of the townsfolk. “Michael! What on Acheron are you doing here, my friend?” said a loud voice behind the Marines. “Phil!” exclaimed Grady, running to greet Lieutenant Philip Johnson, a friend of Grady's from the flight out from Earth. There was much exuberance when they met, but half an hour later, neither man looked as happy. “I'm sorry we can't help you, but most of our Marines are married, or dead!” said Johnson mournfully. “How many people have you got here?” asked Grady. “A hundred and ten men, women, and children, and three more on the way,” replied Johnson. “You've got kids yourself?” asked Grady. “Oh yeah. Twin boys,” replied Johnson. “Two months old.” “Well, congratulations!” exclaimed Grady. “One last thing: Have you ever seen a Xenomorph?” asked Grady. “What are they? asked Johnson. “Big, black, insectile creatures, with long tails. Very hard to kill,” replied Grady, projecting an image of one onto the table from his wristguard. “Yes, I've seen them, but only from a long way away. We sent out scouting missions to find out more, and they never returned. I've never seen one up close,” replied Johnson. “And I hope you never have to. If my squad and I could have some provisions, I'll take my leave,” said Grady, standing up. As Grady was leaving, his communication earpiece buzzed, and put through a distress signal from a certain Shane Groves. “Holy crap, he's alive!” yelled Grady. Newman walked up to him. “With respect sir, I think we should leave. I've already had clandestine proposals from a few young men, and I don't wanna to have to judo-flip any more than I have to, if ya get my meanin', ” she said. Grady turned slowly toward her. “I agree, Captain,” he said, surprising her. “I just got a distress signal. Groves is still alive. The plan has changed. Set up a search and retrieve mission. We leave in thirty minutes!” he said, walking back down the hill, toward the Marine encampment.

 

The distress signal had come from coordinates some twenty kilometres to the south of the village. After resting and refreshing themselves, the Marines picked up some supplies, and trudged off again, leaving behind all of the colonists and two Marines, one dead from his injuries, and one in bed with a pretty colonist. It can't be helped, thought Grady, hacking through the dense jungle. I'm just lucky that it wasn't more who elected to stay. Occupied with these thoughts, he didn't notice that the forward members of the party had stopped until he walked into them. “Ow! What the-” Grady stopped talking, as an incredible sight met his eyes. The Yautja mothership had lowered to about two hundred metres, impossibly huge against the sunset. As the Marines watched, a bright beam of light emitted from the underside, drilling into the rock. “A high frequency laser drill...” breathed Grady. “Human scientists have been trying to achieve that for years! Newman came up to him. “The transponder signal proves it, sir. Groves is inside that thing, and we have no plan for gettin' him out. Whaddya think they're doing, sir? Grady turned to her, his face pale. “I honestly have no idea. But we're gonna have to get inside that thing to find out.” Later that night, most of the marines were asleep when Newman woke Grady to ask him something. They moved to a little ridge about thirty metres from camp, then- “Sir, with all due respect, most lieutenants I know would have left Groves behind. Not you. Why?” asked Newman. Grady sighed, then said: “Grady is the best second any man could want. Plus, I promised his wife I'd bring him home safely. They've been married for two years.” Newman thought for a minute, then said softly: “That kinda loyalty to your men, Captain? That's we'll follow you inta hell. And back, probably. Kinda depends on who we meet down there!” Grady chuckled, relaxing somewhat. “Thanks, Captain. I dunno if I'm as great as all that, but if the men, and you, trust me, we should all come out of this alive.” “Ya have a plan, Lieutenant? asked Newman. “The beginnings of one,” replied Grady. “I'll wake the men,” said Newman, walking back to the camp.


	5. The Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack on the Predator ship begins.

The next day dawned bright and sunny, with the morning chorus singing out gaily from the enormous trees around the Predator ship. But it was mingled with another sound. Rapid movement. Grappling hooks fired from several trees, and chunked magnetically into place on the mothership's hull, then Marines started to rappel down them, onto the ship itself. Grady landed with a thud, and whispered: “Alright, set the plasma torch up!” “Yes sir!” came in over his earpiece, as three Marines activated a plasma blowtorch, then started cutting through the ship's plating. A few minutes later, the first Marines started hopping into the ship. It was a incredibly alien place, with huge hangars and science labs, most of which had specimens in them that Grady had never seen before. Following the transponder signal, the Marines came across a lab that appeared to be dedicated to the study of Xenomorphs. Four cells stood against the far wall. In the first three, captive Xenos threw themselves against their confinement windows, shrieking as they tried to get at the Marines.”No ya don't, ya morons,” muttered Newman. The fourth cell held Groves. “Groves!” yelled Grady running over. “You took your time,” muttered Groves. “Get me out of here!” Grady turned. “You and you, bring the plasma torch.” As the Marines were cutting into the cell, Newman stuck her arm in and waved a medical sensor over Groves, then went to the Lieutenant.”Sir, he has an abrasion on his neck, a lacerated forehead, and a broken collarbone. Easily fixable if we can get him to a medpod,” she reeled off. “OK. Groves, you out yet?” asked Grady. “No, I'm still in there,” came the dry and sarcastic reply from right behind him. “OK, we need to leave. Now.” As Grady walked toward the door, his motion sensor bleeped. First slowly, then faster, and faster… “Lieutenant!” said Newman, looking up sharply. “I've got movement! End of the hallway, coming this way. Um, now moving a lot faster. Probably heard us. ETA, five seconds. Brace yourselves!” Grady groaned. “Oh, shi-” The rest of the sentence was lost, as a Yautja burst through the doorway, disembowelling a Marine with it's wrist blades as it ducked a burst from another's Pulse Rifle.   
“Open fire!” barked Grady, shooting like a madman. Then, it happened. A single round, deflected by the armour of the Predator, shattered the containment of one Xenomorph. It freed it's compatriots, then all of a sudden there were two enemies for the Marines to worry about. Thankfully, the Xenomorphs seemed to care more about getting back at their jailer than attacking the Marines. “Retreat!” yelled Grady. All the Marines followed as he blasted a path to the door, then ran. The sounds of battle followed them along the hallway, as several Yautja ran to the aid of the one in the lab, thankfully completely ignoring the Marines. Some fifteen minutes later, the Marine squad paused to catch their breath inside what seemed to be a subsidiary control room. “Lieutenant? Could you come here a minute?” asked a Marine who had been fiddling with a console. “Yes? What is it, Perkins?” asked Grady, coming over. “As you know, sir, my proficiency is languages,” said Perkins. “I was having a look at this console, and suddenly, I noticed the markings on it appear to be a bastardised version of TraderSpeak!” Grady whistled softly. “Can you read it?” “Yes, sir. It mentions a main plasma coupling, and the target of the drill. Oh, my God...” Grady couldn't stand the suspense. “Well? Speak up, man!” he barked. Perkins turned a haggard face toward him. “Sir, they're drilling down to the primary Xeno nest. Then, once a passage has been opened, they're gonna drop a TXD-09 Tactical in it from orbit.” “A who-how, what-now?” asked Groves. “He means a hydrogen bomb. One they nicked from us, actually. And, judgin' by the size of it, it's big enough ta affect the planet's orbit,” said Newman, from behind Grady. “Oh, well that's just dandy, isn't it!” snarled Grady. “Right, everyone! Our situation just went from bad to worse. Again. I have just learned that our kindly alien hosts wanna just about blow half the planet to shit, in order to get at the Xenos! So, what are we gonna do about it? Ideas? Anyone?” No one spoke. Then- “We could try displacing the plasma charge?” asked a younger Marine named David Ripley. “And how would we do that, Private Ripley?” asked Groves, turning around. “Well, my friend Jacob here has several hundred grams of explosive in his pack…With it, we could cut off, then redirect the power. I mean, that might work...” said Ripley. Jacob spoke up. “It's true! I have five hundred grams of 9X57 plastic explosive, and detonators, in my backpack!” Grady cocked his rifle. “Alright people, you heard the man! We have a plan. Now, let's execute it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, I'll try and wrap up the story in the next chapter.


	6. The Final Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just kinda wrapped it up, really.

Some time later, a Yautja was patrolling a corridor toward the front of the ship, when it heard a heavy thump to it's left. Barrelling down the corridor, it entered a room, then stopped when it saw one of it's kindred spread-eagled on the floor, and the muzzle of a Pulse Rifle pointed directly at it's face. “Nighty-night, ya douche bag!” whispered Newman, pulling the trigger. Blam! The Predator fell backward, dead. “Right, you lot strip 'em of their armour, and I'll go find another,” she said to the two Marines behind her, as she walked out the door. They looked at each other. “I do not want to be on her bad side,” said one. “I know, right? Apparently this is a good day for her!” replied the other. They set about removing the armour and weaponry from the creatures, and dressing themselves in it. At the other end of the huge ship, Grady's group were doing the same thing. “This better work, lieutenant!” said one, strapping on a wristguard. “It worked for Star Wars, didn't it?” joked another. Suddenly, a Marine came running in, and said breathlessly: “Multiple hostiles incoming! The armour didn't fool them!” “Alright everyone, this is it! First one to die, buy me a drink in hell!” bellowed Grady. “Take them out!” And with that, the battle commenced, plasma charges shooting every which way, as the Marines took on the Predators. Newman heard the gunfire and, only stopping to collect the two Marines under her charge, ran back toward the stern of the ship. She arrived in time to see the last remaining Yautja drive it's wrist blade straight through Grady's stomach. “NO!” she shrieked, blowing the Yautja's head off with one shot, and catching Grady before he hit the ship's decking. “No, no, no...” she groaned, trying to stem the bleeding. There was a heartbeat, but Grady was already unconscious. “Get him out of here!” she snapped at two Marines, Groves one of them. “Yes, Ma'am!” they said in unison, picking up Grady between them and double-timing it out of the room, heading toward the hole they'd cut earlier. “Right, the plan's unchanged,” said Newman. “We need to get to those conduits and destroy them! Come on!” The last eight Marines sprinted out of the room, running toward the centre of the ship, and the drill. Any Yautja that got in the way was dead. Some ten minutes later, they arrived at the main power controller, only to discover that it was extremely heavily guarded. A dozen Yautja were gathered at the main control room entrance, and more were presumably inside. “Great, what now?” asked a Marine, looking over Newman's shoulder. “Here's an idea,” whispered Newman. “Take someone else and find another lab. Set time charges, then run. The Xenos should follow ya-” “Oh, joy,” muttered the Marine. “They should follow you, so lead them to those bastards over there.” One other Marine put up his hand. “Yes?” “Well, we have grenades. Couldn't' we just blow the cloakers up?” Newman grinned. “Ya know what? I like that idea a whole lot more!” she said. “Gimme one!” The Yautja warriors guarding the power conduits looked up as a grenade soared toward them, trying to identify this strange metal object. It landed at their feet, then- BOOM! It exploded, engulfing them in flames and shredding their armour. “Come on lads! Let's blow this ship ta hell!” yelled Newman, dashing forward. They had only a few moments before the Yautja re-enforcements arrived, so they made the most of their time, planting explosives like there was no tomorrow. When the re-enforcements arrived, they swept in in huge numbers- only to find the Control Room empty, except for several small objects that were beeping softly. Fifty metres away, Newman turned to a Marine. “Light 'em up, Corporal!” she whispered. “Yes Ma'am!” he said, and closed his fist on the button. THOOM! The explosion was much bigger this time, and took out half the corridor. “Right! Let's get going to the other side of the ship, and do it again! yelled Newman, running off. The next half hour was a deadly game of hide-and-seek, except if you were found, you were dead. Eventually, the Marines made it to the other side of the ship, and planted more explosives. As they exploded, the Marines carrying Grady outside turned around as the drill flickered, then shut off altogether. Newman and the others quickly made their way to the exit, and as they left, she tossed a small package into the hole in the ship's plating. “Farewell present, ya asshats!” she muttered, then walked away. The package contained a foot-long drone which freed itself from the sack, extended it's six legs, then looked around. It focused on the biggest heat signature it could find, which happened to be the main reactor, then made it's way toward it, dodging Yautja on the way. Some time later, back at the colony, Newman went to the Medical Centre and told Grady, who was still recuperating, something interesting. “Well, sir. It turns out that someone may have dropped a drone into the ship's corridor as we were leaving. Clumsy me. I rigged that drone to send out a electromagnetic pulse when it reached the reactor core, which will overload it just about...now.” In the distance there was an enormous explosion, and fragments of ship rained about the colony. “So, sir, I think I've tied up all the loose ends pretty neatly, dontcha think?” “Well, there is one thing you missed,” croaked Grady. “What?” asked Newman. “The Xeno nest?” “Rubble and a big hole in the ground,” replied Newman, grinning. “On the way back, while you were out, we dropped several napalms in it, then finished up with a seismic charge. Plus, it's buried under thousands of tons of ship, remember?” “So, yes. You have sorted it out pretty neatly, Newman,” Grady replied. “Even if you have destroyed the plasma drill, dooming scientists to do another fifty years of research! Now, go out there and enjoy the sunshine!” “ You sure you'll be alright in here?” asked Newman. “As long as that nice young nurse stops trying to get in bed with me, I'll be fine!” replied Grady, laughing. Newman cracked a smile, then said: “Well, alright then, but if ya see her, tell her to talk to me. I'll teach her a lesson about trying to sleep with an injured man!” Grady smiled, then relaxed against his pillow, and said: “For the last time, go enjoy yourself! I'm sure there's loads of men in this colony! One's sure to be right for you.” “Actually, sir, the men seem a bit scared of me, ta tell the truth!” replied Newman. “I will go, sir, if only to stop you from bursting a blood vessel!” she finished, leaving the room. I must remember to recommend her for Captain, seeing as I'm being promoted to Commander, Grady thought, sinking back into his pillows. She's the best soldier I've ever known! As Newman walked outside the Medical Centre, she spotted Private Ripley standing on the porch, looking a bit forlorn. “What's up, mate? We won, dintcha hear?” asked Newman. “Well, Ma'am, y'see, it's like this. I just received a message from my cousin, Ellen. My aunt, Amanda Ripley, posted aboard Sevastopol Station...she's gone missing!” “Ah, tough luck. Anything I can do?” asked Newman. “Not really...Ellen is going to look for her soon, and she'll let me know how that turns out, so...” He shrugged. “OK, then. See ya 'round!” said Newman, walking off into the sunshine. As she did so, she could've sworn she heard a very familiar screech, way off in the distance. But that's impossible, she thought. We destroyed all of them...right? Shaking her head, she walked off down the hill, not noticing the sleek black shape that slunk into the underbrush, some way to her right... 

 

The End.   
(The story of Private David Ripley's cousin Ellen continues in the 2014 videogame Alien: Isolation.)

This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to anyone, living or dead, is totally accidental. The main antagonists in this story, ie: the Xenomorphs and the Predators, were conceived by one H. R. Giger, and are used here in a strictly fanfictionized way. Copyright blah blah blah, who am I kidding? You all know this stuff already! Anyway, peace out!


End file.
